Going Too Far
by miraleeann
Summary: A one shot involving the aftermath of the incident with the Shrieking Shack. CP.


**Author's Note: Another request. Enjoy it and feel free to tell me what you love or hate about it…nicely. And if you have any requests feel free to leave them in my ask box on my tumblr, the link can be found on my profile page :)**

* * *

"It's not funny in the least! He could have easily gotten hurt or worse! Do you have any idea what that would have done to me?"

Sirius swallowed hard at these words. It wasn't the fact that Remus was practically screaming at him. He could handle that, he was almost used to it. It wasn't unusual for Remus to think that some of their pranks were juvenile and dumb. It wasn't unusual for him to give disapproving looks as they planned them out. It wasn't unusual for him to get angry with them when they were caught.

This time was different though.

The moment the planned prank had actually began to work Sirius had started to regret it. Now, as Remus sat on his bed, practically fuming at the ears, the regret was growing.

"I said I was sorry," Sirius replied. He was trying hard to keep his voice from trembling. He felt horrible for his actions, but it was important to him to keep his composure; to remain stoic.

Remus didn't reply to the apology but instead gave his friend a dissatisfying glare.

"James," Sirius turned his attention across the room to where his best mate sat on top of his trunk. "You know it was just a prank? I mean I guess it was a bit stupid but-"

"A bit stupid?" James cut him off. "Setting off the fireworks outside of McGonagall's class was a bit stupid. Charming Agatha Burns' eyebrows to grow at rapid speed was a bit stupid. Getting caught sneaking down to Hogsmeade last weekend was a bit stupid. This goes way beyond a bit stupid."

"I get it," Sirius breathed. "But it was just a prank."

James shook his head as his eyes traveled over to Remus and then back to Sirius. "No. A prank is meant to be funny. You could have killed him."

"It was malicious," Remus said in a soft voice.

Sirius glanced over at his friend. "Come on Moony, you know I didn't mean it to be."

"No," James said, "he's right. It really was horrible of you. I mean I know you don't like old Snivellus but I never thought you hated him enough to try and kill him."

Sirius was shocked by James words. He wasn't at all familiar with his best mate being so angry with him and he wasn't enjoying it one bit. "I wasn't trying to kill him! You have to believe that!"

James shook his head as he stood up. "No we don't. I mean you aren't even acting like you really care. You've been complaining nonstop that you have to serve a few detentions because of it."

"Two months' worth!" Sirius clarified.

"Big deal," James replied. "You shouldn't be complaining over that and the fact that you are shows how little you actually care about what you did."

Sirius made no effort to respond. He pushed himself up off the bed and in less than a minute he was out of their dormitory and making his way down into the common room.

A million thoughts were racing through his mind. Neither of his friends had any idea how horrible he really felt about what he had done. His damn pride was standing in the way of allowing him to show much remorse at all. For a moment he thought about asking Dumbledore himself to do it but almost as quickly as the thought occurred to him he pushed it back out of his head. It would be too strange…to foreign. Still, he had to make things right with his friends and with himself as well.

* * *

He stepped out of the fireplace and into the Potter's living room to be met by silence. It was a Saturday afternoon and he quickly racked his brain trying to remember what that entailed. He quickly realized that things couldn't have been better if he had planned them. Mrs. Potter would likely be out doing the weekly food shopping while Mr. Potter would be in his study finishing up whatever work he had brought home for the weekend.

He was about to see himself to the study, knocking on the door, and explain his predicament but before he could take a single step Mr. Potter came up the hallway and into the parlor.

"Sirius," he smiled. "This is certainly a surprise." His smile faded as he realized how unusual it was for either of the boys to randomly come home on a Saturday. "Is everything alright?"

Using every ounce of bravery he had Sirius shook his head. "I was hoping I could talk to you."

"Of course," he replied. He waved a hand inviting Sirius to follow him before turning and walking back down the hall.

Sirius moved quickly. He was afraid if he walked too slowly he would lose his nerve.

Mr. Potter paused at the door, allowing Sirius to walk past him before following suit and pulling the door shut behind him.

Sirius crossed the room and took a seat in the chair facing the desk. He had been in the study only once before, last summer when he and James had thought that starting a fire in the woods behind the house would be a good idea. They had made the muggle papers.

"Now what's this all about?" Mr. Potter asked as he crossed the room.

Sirius watched as he slid into his chair, leaning forward to rest his elbows on the edge of his desk.

"I did something bad…horrible."

"I'm sure whatever it was is-"

"No," Sirius cut him off.

Mr. Potter raised an eyebrow at the boy sitting before him.

"Excuse me Sir but it really is horrible and James and Remus hate me for it." Sirius paused for a moment swallowing down a large lump in his throat. "I hate myself for it."

"And you've come here for some guidance?"

"I came here for punishment," Sirius admitted. He prayed his voice wasn't as shaky as it felt.

"Professor Dumbledore does not know of your actions?"

"No he does. He gave me detention three times a week for two months but it's not enough," Sirius explained. "I nearly killed a classmate of ours. I didn't mean to kill him, it was just a prank but I did know that he'd likely get hurt."

"What exactly happen?" Mr. Potter asked.

Sirius noted that his voice was gentle though he was sure once he told his story that it would not remain that way.

The entire story quickly tumbled out of his mouth before he could stop himself. A big part of him wanted nothing more than to run out of that room and floo himself back to Hogwarts but he knew that in the long run it wouldn't help. He had to make this right with himself and with his friends and this was the only way he knew how.

"Remus is hardly speaking to me and James practically hates me. He says I'm not sorry at all for what I did," Sirius concluded the tears hanging for dear life onto his eyelashes. "So I thought that maybe if I came here and you punished me it would make things better not just with them but with me. It would make me feel as if I paid for my mistake."

"You're already being punished at school."

"Hardly," Sirius replied.

Mr. Potter was silent for several long moments as he thought the request over. "You're positive about this?" He finally asked.

Sirius nodded silently. He didn't trust his voice to speak the truth.

Mr. Potter nodded solemnly. "Alright then, let's get this over with." He raised a hand and beckoned for Sirius to come to him.

Sirius stood on shaky legs. He walked around the desk to Mr. Potter as quickly as he could. The desire to run in the other direction was pulsing through him and he cursed his Gryffindor bravery for deciding to take a leave of absence when he needed it the most.

Unlike in past experiences when Mr. Potter lectured excessively, he remained silent as he pushed his desk chair back giving him ample room. He then took Sirius by the hand, gently positioning him over his knee.

Sirius heard him pick something up. This wasn't a shock to him. He was more than aware that Mr. Potter would transfigure something at arm's reach into a slipper. It was unfortunately all too familiar to Sirius.

The first tear of many rolled down Sirius' face seconds before the first smarting thwack landed on his bottom.

Sirius took a deep breath just as the second swat landed, if possible harder than the first had been.

The spanking stopped for a few long seconds which felt like hours to Sirius. He heard Mr. Potter clear his throat.

"I want you to know that I am disappointed in your actions Sirius," the man said gravely. "I know you know better than how you behaved."

His words hit Sirius' ears and instantly caused the tears to start running down his face.

The next three swats came in and conquered. Sirius squirmed under the man's tight grip.

Unlike James, Sirius always tried to remain quiet. He always attempted to control himself and hold onto some of his dignity by not crying out until he absolutely had to. James always cried loudly within in the first two minutes of his punishment.

The sixth and seventh swats led to Sirius gripping the leg of the chair as tightly as he could. On the eighth and ninth he finally cried out loudly, promising with all his heart to behave, swearing he would never make such a horrible mistake again.

Mr. Potter gave him once last hard thwack before setting the slipper on top of his desk.

He allowed Sirius to sob into his leg for a moment before he helped the boy stand up and then instantaneously took the boy into his arms.

The last time he had punished the boy, Sirius had felt the punishment to be unfair, after all they hadn't meant for the fire to get so out of hand. When he had pulled him into his arms after that hiding, Sirius had stood as rigid as he possibly could for the first few moments, as if trying to hold onto some of his stubborn feelings at the unfairness of the whole thing. Today however, was a completely different story. The moment his arms wrapped around Sirius the teenager literally dissolved into a puddle of tears, sobbing dreadfully loudly into his shirt and tie.

"There, there Love," Mr. Potter tried to soothe him. "It's over…it's over."

* * *

"Where have you been?" James asked. "You've been gone for hours now."

Sirius walked across their dormitory and carefully sat down on the edge of his bed.

Remus was still on his own bed, still facing the wall.

"I went and saw your dad," Sirius answered honestly.

There was no mistaking the shocked look on James face.

"Told him what happened," Sirius continued as if it were no big deal. "Told him I wanted more punishment for it."

At these words Remus looked over at his friend. "Sirius you didn't have-"

"I did," Sirius nodded. "It was important to me. I had to try and make things right."

"Did Dad…" James trailed off. There was no need to ask, Sirius' puffy eyes answered the question for him.

"You know he did," Sirius replied. "I can tell by the look on your face that you know he did."

James nodded quietly. He didn't need the details spelled out for him.

"Listen Moony, I am sorry. What I did was completely bloody stupid and I never should have done it and I hope you can forgive me."

"You're a right git," Remus replied. He glanced over at James who shrugged with a small smile. "I guess you're our git though huh?"

"Yeah," Sirius nodded smiling. "Yeah I am."


End file.
